


Wild Mountain Honey

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Singing, Year 2 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: In the Haus there were never any secrets. The walls were paper thin, and sound carried. One time, Bitty had sneezed in the middle of the night and Jack had said ‘bless you’ from his room across the hall. So Bitty wasn’t surprised when he could hear music from Jack’s room down the hall as he stepped onto the second floor.He was surprised to find that he could also hear Jack singing along.Prompt: Bitty catching Jack singing
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414129
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	Wild Mountain Honey

**Author's Note:**

> shygryf prompted: Bitty catching Jack singing. Very happy to finally share my "Jack is actually a pretty good singer" headcanon with y'all!
> 
> Unbeta'd, apologies for any errors or mistakes.

Bitty had spent all afternoon baking, but the joy of living in a hockey frat was that Bitty always had willing taste testers, as was evidenced by the three nearly empty pie tins on the counter.

“Holster.” Bitty put his fists on his hips. “Exactly how many pieces have you had?”

“Not that many!” Holster said, his voice muffled by the full bite of cherry pie in his mouth.

“How many pieces are we allowed to have?” Chowder asked, pausing mid-slice into another pie.

“Chowder, my sweet child, you can have as many pieces as you like.”

“All right!”

“What about me?” Ransom asked.

“You’ve had enough. Has anyone seen Jack, did he get a helping?”

“Nah. He’s been holed up in his room all day. He said he’s ‘working.’” Shitty kept his fork in hand as he did the air quotes. “Like, bro doesn’t know that you aren’t supposed to start your thesis until the absolute last minute? It is fall semester, what work could you possibly be doing at this point?”

“I’ll just make sure he gets a little before it all disappears.” Bitty scooped the last piece of apple pie onto a plate.

“Soooo…is the rest up for grabs?”

“Sure, y’all. Go wild.”

Bitty shook his head and tsked as he left the kitchen, leaving the boys to squabble over the last crumbs.

The noise died down a little as he went upstairs. But only a little. Bitty could still hear Shitty and Holster arguing about cherry pie. In the Haus there were never any secrets. The walls were paper thin, and sound carried. One time, Bitty had sneezed in the middle of the night and Jack had said ‘bless you’ from his room across the hall. So Bitty wasn’t surprised when he could hear music from Jack’s room down the hall as he stepped onto the second floor.

He was surprised to find that he could also hear Jack singing along.

_“Oh, mama, well look what’s been done. You can only see the stars after a setting sun.”_

His voice was…not bad. His accent sounded more subdued than when he spoke. His voice was clear, pleasant, and soft. Certainly less pitchy than Bitty always was when he sang, though that had never stopped him from participating in karaoke nights.

Bitty knew that maybe he shouldn’t, but he tiptoed down the hallway and leaned against the wall by Jack’s door.

_“You run for the money, you don’t even know about wild mountain honey.”_

Bitty smiled to himself. Jack was still such an enigma sometimes. He had never been shy on the ice, or as a captain, yet one on one he still tended on the quiet side. Everybody knew the hockey robot jokes, yet he’d proven to be capable of showing a lot of passion. And the chirps, well, they never stopped. Bitty felt like there were just a lot of feelings that Jack preferred to keep to himself.

And a lot of talents, apparently.

Bitty wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but there was a scraping sound from the chairs in the downstairs kitchen, and Bitty did not want to be found still hovering with a piece of pie in his hands.

He knocked gently on the door and the music, sadly, was paused.

“Come in.”

Bitty opened the door.

“Just me,” Bitty announced. Unnecessarily. Jack looked up from his desk, surrounded by notes and open books. The front of his hair looked like he’d been running his fingers through it.

“Bittle, hey,” Jack said, his voice a little raspy. He cleared his throat as Bitty’s face went hot.

Lord, he was just trying to deliver some pie!

“Wanted to make sure you didn’t miss out,” Bitty said, setting the plate down on a clear corner of the desk. “Those boys are like a pack of hyenas down there!”

“Haha, yeah. I’ve been saying, if you ever want to find somebody in the Haus, just wait for Bittle to make a pie. Suddenly everyone’s in the kitchen. Pretty sure they can smell your baking all the way across the green.”

“Ha! That’s sweet. And true.”

Jack took a bite and made a pleased “hmm!” sound.

“Apple, my favorite. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” Bitty hovered by the door. “Jack, what song were you, uh, listening to? Before I came in?”

“Huh? Oh, that was Steve Miller Band, Wild Mountain Honey. I hope you didn’t hear me singing along, that would probably ruin the song for you.”

“No! I mean, I really liked the song. It sounded familiar but I couldn’t place it. Maybe my dad has played it before or something.”

“Shitty says that about all my music.”

Bitty laughed and Jack smiled, looking back down at his pie, like he was both pleased and embarrassed that he could make Bitty laugh so easily. Bitty knew that was how he always felt, anyway. Jack could say anything and have Bitty grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey,” Jack said, “if you liked it, do you wanna borrow the CD?”

“Jack Zimmermann, you brought a CD to your college dorm room?”

“Oh, I’ve got a whole case of ‘em, bud. I know, I’m old school.”

“You are ridiculous. But, yes, I’d love to listen if you’re willing to lend it to me.”

“Great.” Jack gave a rare open smile, displaying all his white teeth, as he ejected the CD from his laptop and placed it in a case. “Then maybe I can hear some other tunes during your shower in the morning, eh?”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Bitty took the CD, flipping it over to look at the track list. “I consider my private morning concerts a community service.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, in providing you with some culture.”

“Well, now we can share some culture, and you don’t even have to hear me sing it.”

Bitty was about to say something about what a shame that was, but he didn’t want Jack to feel self-conscious.

“I will give you a full review soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Jack huffed another soft laugh and Bitty’s cheeks burned. “Goodnight, Bittle. Thanks again for the pie.”

Bitty left Jack’s room, closing the door behind him. He dropped the CD off in his own room before heading back downstairs to clean up the kitchen. Shockingly, the boys had already cleaned up for him. Or at least, they had put all the dishes in the sink instead of leaving them everywhere. There was not a single slice of pie leftover.

Bitty went back to his room, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed. He set Señor Bun by his side and opened his laptop, inserting Jack’s CD into the drive. He almost put in his earbuds, and then he thought better, and pressed play.

The music was a little tinny coming from his laptop speakers, but it still filled the room, echoing off the wood paneled walls. And sure, it was Dad Rock, but it also felt like Jack.

Bitty was fairly sure he could hear Jack singing along across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by to read! I know the series is LITERALLY about to end :'( but I still have fun exploring pre-relationship zimbits. 
> 
> Also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eh_0oaJcMgY) is the song Jack was singing. I don't know that Jack would really be into this era of Steve Miller Band, but I always associate Jack's music taste with my own dad lol. My dad loves this song, and I also love this song, therefore, Jack gets to sing it!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/614528369436082176/bitty-catching-jack-singing-i-just-have-to-say-i) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1246952418841149442?s=20) You have no idea how much reblogs and retweets help, I appreciate it so much <3
> 
> Subscribe to me here on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts! We can also be emo about the ending of Check, Please! together, oooyyyy vey!


End file.
